


Best Day Ever - DreamSMP

by MilesHD



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad Ending, Based on a SpongeBob SquarePants Episode, DreamSMP - Freeform, Mentioned Dave | Technoblade, Mentioned Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, No Romance, Other, Quackity Centric, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Wilbur Soot, Song Lyrics, SpongeBob SquarePants References, Villain Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), anyone who isn't quackity and wilbur are just mentioned, quackity and wilbur's friendship is underrated, quackity is underrated, sad quackity, smp war, this entire thing is a spongebob reference, wilbur and quackity are just bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesHD/pseuds/MilesHD
Summary: Manbergs going to blow up, thanks to that button.But Wilber didn't press it. Schlatt did, their dooms are coming to them in 6 minutes!Everyone will die, and Manberg will be exploded, all because of Schlatt.But Quackity can't help but feel like it's his fault.The most he can do is make sure everyone dies happily, so he sings a song.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 118





	Best Day Ever - DreamSMP

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myself BITCH](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=myself+BITCH).



Schatt pressed the button. Manberg was going to explode.

Everyone was currently in the middle of Manberg, Schlatt had placed a crap load of mobs around them. They were trapped, they would have to watch everything they’ve ever worked for blow to bits. Wilbur and Tommy were obviously the most affected by this.

Nobody knew where Schlatt was, but they quite frankly didn’t care where he was. That man’s going to hell.

Everyone had sat down in some way, some kneeled, some crouched, others sat. It hurt to see Manb-- L’manberg get blown up, but they had not chosen to fight, they all decided they needed to pay their respects somehow, and stay with the land they held so dearly to their hearts.

Out of everyone, the ex-vice president, Quackity, felt the worst. He sat next to Wilbur, a guilt flooding his eyes.

Wilbur looked at the younger one; “What’s wrong, Big Q?”

“Wilbur.. I’m-- I’m so sorry. This is all my fault.” Quackity pulled his legs up to his chest.

“What’re you talking about? You didn’t press the button, Schlatt did.” Wilbur looked at him, confused.

“No, I mean before this. This is Schlatt’s fault.. but he never would’ve had this type of power if it weren’t for me.” Wilbur knew what Quackity meant now.

“I pooled my votes, I was too much of a coward to stand up to him, I just SAT there and watched! I was being a useless vice! He didn’t care about me! This is all my--”

Wilbur didn’t care what anyone else thought. He pulled the young man into a hug. He didn’t care how strange the Ex-Vice President and the Exiled Founder looked hugging. Quackity needed comfort, and he wasn’t going to watch him have a breakdown.

Quackity slowly hugged back. He didn’t care about the tears let out. He let them fall, no, he wanted them to fall. Normally, he never would’ve allowed himself to cry in front of people, but this was different.

“Listen to me, Alex.” Quackity flinched at the sound of his actual name. He wasn’t used to his friends calling him that. “You never knew this would’ve happened. All of the stuff with Schlatt? That wasn’t your fault. Schlatt is an asshole who you unfortunately got tangled up with.”

Quackity nodded, he realized Wilbur was right, though a part of him still blamed himself for the events that had happened.

Eventually, they let go of each other, and they sat, looking around. L’manberg hadn’t blown up, not yet.

Schlatt had the audacity to give them a timer as to when the bombs would detonate.

10 minutes.

Everyone had their heads hung low. Not a single positive feeling was in the group.

“I’m really gonna miss this place.” Tommy said.

Tubbo nodded; “I’ll miss you guys.”

That line alone broke everyone. This was it. This is their goodbye.

“You guys were the best friends I ever had!” Niki smiled, a tear rolling down her cheek.

“Yeah, you were too! I’ll miss our adventures.” 

“Man, you guys are so negative..” Tommy wiped a few tears that had fallen down.

“Well, nothing about this is really positive.” Techno pointed out. Tommy huffed.

“..The weather is nice.” Fundy said.

“What are you, 40? Why must it be the weather?” Wilbur said, a sad smile on his face. Even his eyes were becoming glossy.

“Shut up, man!” Fundy smiled.

They stayed silent for a while longer, not sure what to talk about.

“The sky is pretty tonight.” Quackity said, looking up. He was right, it was a nice pink color, indicating a sunset soon.  
That seemed to make everyone smile at the pretty sight, so he tried something else; “Look at the flowers! They’re still blooming!” He said, taking a nice purple one in his hands.

He looked around at everyone, who seemed to be admiring the flowers now.

“Look at us, we’re still here. We still have each other.” He looked around at the group. 

Suddenly, he got an idea.

Quackity took a breath in, preparing himself, he looked at the timer.

“Just 6 more minutes left.” He sang out, gently. Everyone’s sad eyes returned, realizing their doom was even closer. “We’ve done all we could do.”

“..And whatever happens next,” Another breath. “I’m glad I’m here with you.” He held the note, standing up.

Everyone was confused, but they did not stop Quackity.

“Mister Sun came out, and he smiled at me!” Quackity smiled. “He said ‘It’s gonna be the best day! Just wait and see!’”

“Explosive doomsday, caught us unaware,” He looked up. “But we’re still here, and Mister Suns up there!” Quackity extended an arm towards the sun.

He lowered his arm, looking around at everyone; “Could be the Best Day Ever..!” He nearly struggled to hold that note.

“Best Day Ever..!” Another voice..? But who--? 

Niki stood up, smiling at Quackity.

Quackity smiled, straightening up; “Still could be the Best Day Ever!” He held it perfectly this time, he felt a lot more confident.

“Best Day Ever!” The others had joined in.

“I’m so lucky, I got nothing to do!” He smiled, thinking about his freedom. 

“I could spend five minutes,” Quackity extended a hand to Wilbur, pulling him to his feet. “just being with you!” Quackity smiled.

Wilbur looked down, smiling at the goofy boy who’d just burst into a musical when they’re about to be blown up.

Quackity let go of his hand, twirling around dramatically. “Every flower,” he looked down at the beautiful flowers once more. “Every cloud up there,” he looked up towards the sky once more.

“It makes me feel as light as air!” Quackity had the largest smile you’d ever seen. “It’s the Best Day Ever!”

“Best Day Ever!” Nearly everyone was singing now.

“It’s the Best Day Ever!” 

“Best Day Ever!”

Suddenly, Quackity looked saddened; “These past two days,” he thought about the festival, and his argument with Schlatt. “the world’s been closing in on me.”

And just as quickly, he looked happy again; “But when I’m feeling down, I can lose that frown!” He looked at Tommy, silently thanking him for everything.

“Just stick my head out the window, and I look around!” He looked at L’manberg. It wasn’t pretty, but to them, it looked absolutely beautiful.

Another breath in. “Whatever comes, there’s just one thing to do.. Make the Best Day Ever with all of you!” He looked around at everyone, they were all smiling. 

“Todays the Best Day Ever, with all of you, now!” He turned to Techno, who sat there with a blank stare. Quackity smiled even wider. 

Techno broke, smiling a bit; “It’s the--” he was cut off by everyone else joining in.

“It’s the Best Day Ever!” Everyone sang loudly. They didn’t care if they sounded good.

“It’s the Best Day Ever!” Quackity looked the happiest he’d ever been.

“The Best Day Ever!” They echoed.

Quackity clapped in a rhythm, the other quickly caught on, and clapped too. “It’s the Best Day Ever!”

“Best Day Ever!”

“It’s the Best! Day! Ever!” Quackity held another note.

“Best Day Ever!”

The clapping stopped; “It’s the Best Day Ever..!”

..

“There’s one minute left.” Techno said, sadly.

“The sun’s going down..!” Tommy shouted.

“Come’on guys, come’on..” Niki shakily sighed, holding her hands out.

“It’s the Best Day Ever..” Quackity sang out, in a much more saddening tone than it was before.

“Best Day Ever..” Everyone echoed.

Before Quackity even processed what was happening, he was holding hands with Tommy and Wilbur. He looked around, everyone was in a circle, holding hands.

The sight made him tear up. Tommy smiled, as did Wilbur, who also blushed awkwardly, almost as if to say ‘I did not intend for this to happen.’

Quackity squeezed his friends’ hands; “It’s the Best Day Ever..” his voice wavered.

“Best Day Ever..”

Wilbur glanced at the timer; “5.”

“4.”

He heard distant explosions.  
“3.”

Everyone leaned into each other, holding hands as tightly as possible.

“2.”

The explosions were right next to them. Wilbur did not want to open his eyes, but he did, when he felt something on his shoulder. It was Quackity. 

“Lo siento mucho. Me perdonas, por favor.” He whispered.

Wilbur knew just enough Spanish to know what he said. He wanted to respond, 

But it was too late.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, this is based off the spongebob musical, what're you gonna do, cry about it? anyway before you say, NO, i do not ship quackity and wilbur, can't bros just comfort their bros?
> 
> that translates to "i love seeing them together and i love their dynamic/friendship so HIYAH"
> 
> thanks for reading! <3
> 
> \- miles


End file.
